


秋收冬藏（番外）

by Yexiyan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yexiyan/pseuds/Yexiyan





	秋收冬藏（番外）

醉酒play-

这是二皇子带着媳妇儿游山玩水的第二年。

当初说好过了二十就走，无奈儿子实在太小，苞苞也狠不下心来，夫妻俩就在京城住到小皇孙五岁，这才把儿子往宫里一丢，启程过二人世界。

他们先在封地走了一圈，玩够了再继续北上，慢悠悠地走，见各地风土人情不同，玩得很是愉快。因此京城送信来的时候，他们正在北海吃有桌子那么大的雪蟹。

信里说的也不是什么急事，就是太子妃时隔多年再次有孕，一个月前生下了个小公主，皇帝让他们回去见见小侄女。

二皇子看了信就疯了，当初他就想要个闺女，只可惜生下来是个带把的，还不开心了好一阵。这回见哥哥生了个闺女，拉着苞苞就要回去。

他们离得太远，紧赶慢赶只赶上小公主的百日宴。

百日宴是家宴，就请了几个皇亲国戚，通常一年只见一次的叔伯们都出现了。太子和二皇子在亲戚里转了一圈，半真半假地应酬完，兄弟俩转身就往后宫跑。

东宫里太子妃和苞苞都在，两个皇孙也在，都围在摇篮前。三个多月的小女娃长得非常好看，结合了爹娘所有优秀的地方，见着人也不哭，瞪着圆滚滚大眼睛看着。

二皇子第一次抱小侄女都快哭了，他羡慕得很，又不舍得让苞苞再生一个，只能抱着侄女解解馋。

几个人又在东宫摆了一桌，比在大殿里的宴席放得开。太子妃还不能饮酒，就在一边照顾几个孩子，皇长孙抱着妹妹，跟弟弟凑在一起，时不时抬头被两个娘喂口吃的。

二皇子跟太子讲他这几年在外的见闻，听得太子心动不已，甚至动了心思想让皇帝绕过他立皇长孙为皇太孙，他好带着媳妇出去玩。

他们聊到深夜，中途太子妃带着三个孩子睡去了，剩苞苞陪着这兄弟俩，许久未见喝得都有点多，散席时都是让下人扶着回的房。

二皇子先沐浴完毕，酒也醒了大半，穿着外袍在床上等媳妇。不一会洗漱完的苞苞也回来了，他酒量不比二皇子，洗了个热水澡也还晕着，被宫女扶到床上坐下。

二皇子看着他，宸王妃美貌天下皆知，但是这样脸上带着红晕，双眼迷离又水波潋滟的王妃只有他知道。

床边的帘子放下，宫女熄了灯，只留一盏小蜡烛预备着。房里暗下来，苞苞还没适应这突如其来的黑暗，就被二皇子一把拽到他身上。

二皇子的气息带着火热扑到他脸上，苞苞张着嘴，还带着点酒气，下意识在二皇子肩上蹭了蹭。

浓烈的陈酒香爆发，苞苞本就醉着的脑子又添三分不清醒。二皇子把他脸颊边碎发顺到耳后，又捧着这张精致的小脸，吻了吻正颤抖的睫毛。

“我们都在一起这么久了，酒量怎么还是这么差？”

男人声音低沉醇厚，和着满屋子的酒香，苞苞脸更加红了，埋在他颈间不肯起来，又听男人在耳边低笑:“我有没有说过，你醉态很美。”

苞苞抬头看他，被男人抱着吻住。他们在接吻中脱去对方身上的衣服，赤条条拥在一起，体温不断升高，屋内响起若隐若现的水声。

二皇子将苞苞压在身下，从眉间吻至锁骨，又亲他的肩头和胸口，裹着情欲的唇犹如火种，在苞苞身体内点燃一个又一个篝火。

唇舌一路往下，掠过苞苞精致小巧的肚脐，低头含住早已挺立，正吐着清液的柱体。

苞苞声音立刻变了，双手放在二皇子头顶，不知是要推开还是让他继续。坤泽的穴要诚实得多，不受控制地喷出小股液体，有些溅在二皇子下巴上。

阵地转移，苞苞下意识要合起腿，无奈双腿中间夹着个脑袋。屋内水声更大了些，伴着断断续续的呻吟，淫靡至极。

二皇子喜欢听他的叫声，也知道怎样才能让他更好听。前戏做得差不多他便换上自己的性器，进入紧致温暖的空间后直起身，继续和苞苞接吻。

今晚的苞苞异常热情，他刚进去就迫不及待缠上来，双腿环着腰不肯走，脚后跟抵着二皇子腰后，轻轻蹭着，像是在诱惑。

二皇子没有多想，凭着本能深顶许多次后，抬起身来准备换个姿势，猝不及防被苞苞推倒在床上。

他躺在床上看反压上来的妻子，带着醉意的眸子闪着他看不懂的意思。他不准备反抗，两手枕在脑后，看跨坐到自己身上的苞苞，看他用臀缝抵着自己依旧挺立的性器，双腿大开，露出中间那条细线。

二皇子眼睛都直了，张嘴含住苞苞递过来的双指舔湿，又恋恋不舍地看它们离开，撑开细线，进入自己刚刚待过的洞口。

苞苞玩自己玩得不亦乐乎，两根手指在穴口中若隐若现，流出的水沾湿丈夫小腹，臀缝蹭着身后的硬挺，沾了一身的湿，又顺着滑进臀缝里。

他玩着边歪头看丈夫，额角细汗，嘴唇微张，探出的舌尖勾人魂魄。二皇子终于懂得什么叫“媚眼如丝”，喘息声越发粗重，就要忍不住扑过去时，妻子突然换了个姿势。

他就这么喘着粗气瞪着眼，看苞苞背对着他，用手扶着他的东西，自己坐上去。他看见自己勃发的性器消失在视线里，进入一个他十分熟悉，却每次都能让他发狂的地方。

苞苞坐上去后就挺动着腰肢自己动了起来，二皇子只能看见一对丰满圆润的臀部，他不客气地上手又抓又打，配合着苞苞的节奏，从下往上顶弄着他。

他坐起身，胸口贴着苞苞后背，张口咬破妻子后颈，冰泉水呼啸而下，与陈酒混在一起，调成这世上最催情的药物。

二皇子将苞苞耳朵整个含进嘴里，舌尖扫过耳廓，恶劣地往里吹气，手臂箍着不让他逃走。

他双手捏着苞苞乳尖，听他近在咫尺的娇喘声，听他带着哭腔的求饶，和侧过头的妻子交换一个气喘吁吁的吻，觉得酒真是个好东西。他得问问大哥今晚喝的是哪种酒，要随时在家里备着。

这样干了一会，二皇子又不满意，他见不到妻子的脸，总觉得不舒服。让苞苞就着还在身体里的东西转过来，看见一张泪眼婆娑，两颊通红的小脸。

他舔去妻子脸上泪痕，咬一口下巴，舌尖抵着舌尖，抱在一起继续干他。

二皇子磨蹭着手里肌肤，许久没有过这样畅快的体验。上次让他觉得爽快时，是在战场上大杀四方的时候。

他喘着粗气，握着苞苞的腰，在对方出着薄汗的额头亲了亲:“你是哪里来的妖精？来朝我索命的吗？”

“我可不敢索皇子的命。”苞苞看着他，噙着笑，“我是来报恩的。”

二皇子笑了几声，往深里顶了顶，性器顶端触到未打开的穴口，忍着没继续深入，转而攻击最敏感的那点。

“命都给你了，报恩还是索命你一句话。”他抓着苞苞的手放到自己左胸口，想了想，又咧着嘴笑，“我要是死你身上怎么办？你把我阳气都吸光了。”

苞苞被他顶得话都说不清，眼角通红看着他，张开腿，搂着他脖子把自己送上去，同时舔了舔他的下颚线:“那也先干死我吧，夫君。”

二皇子双眼瞬间红了，恶狠狠咬着苞苞肩头，一次又一次深入，把苞苞干得哭出声，又极其变态地把他眼泪舔掉。

他终于明白什么叫君王不早朝，枕边要是有个这样的妻子，哪里舍得离开他半分。

他甚至想把苞苞圈养起来，关在只有自己知道的地方，用锁链把他漂亮的手腕脚踝锁住，天天和他做这件事。

一场爱做得疯狂又激烈，苞苞难得不拘谨，声音大得连外面等着伺候的下人们都听得见。二皇子捉了他的手十指紧扣，听他在耳边说“快一点”，边加大了力度。

他故意不让苞苞碰自己的东西，看他扭着腰求自己，一次次顶在敏感点上，苞苞爽得直摇头，看他的眼神毫无焦距。

最终他得偿所愿，让苞苞不经任何触碰就自己射了出来，同时一股热流浇灌在他自己的性器上。

二皇子很惊讶，没想到妻子竟然能前后同时高潮，他兴奋得把自己泄在苞苞身体里。

他看着昏睡在自己怀里的妻子，突然又不想找大哥要酒了。他舍不得次次都把苞苞弄成这样，全身上下都是他掐出来咬出来的痕迹，过程很爽，事后看着要心疼死。

贴身太监早就备好了热水，他给妻子简单擦洗一遍，抱着他沉沉睡去。

-END-


End file.
